The Trend
by Dark Oyster Boy
Summary: It seems that a terrible trend is sweeping through Degrassi Community School! Every one seems to be doing it and no one knows how to stop! Can they be saved before it's too late?
1. It Starts: Video Killed the Radio Star

::This has to be the worst trend ever.:: Ellie thought to herself during English class.

::And I can't believe that I'm part of it.:: Ellie sighed as she adjusted her striped armsocks over her fishnet shirt. She wished she had a mirror to make sure that her eyeliner was smudged to perfection. Yup, if anyone didn't follow trends, it would have to be Ellie Nash. Or maybe Liberty. But even if Liberty did it's not like anyone would care. But even Liberty was in on this trend. This disgusting, grotesque trend that had spread through the female students at Degrassi Community school like crabs at a Garth Brooks concert in Alabama. No one knew how the trend got started. Well, they knew how it got started, but no one knows who the first was. And at this point in the run of the trend it didn't matter. It only mattered that you are part of the trend. This trend must be pretty gnarly if Degrassi outcasts Ashley Kerwin and Ellie Nash are part of it. Ellie sighed again. As much as she hated the preppies, it felt good to be part of something.

A

Craig Manning was swabbing his ears like there was Judgement Day was upon him and the only thing people would really be judged by was the cleanliness of their ears.

"Hey Crag-man, what are you doing? Making sure your brain is still in there?" asked Spinner.

"Yes Spinner, I'm making sure my brain is still in here. Because there's the chance that it fell out and if that's the case then I want to be sure now so I can replace it before I start acting like you," retorted Craig.

"Ooooh!!! Burn!!" squealed Marco.

"Shut up, fag,"said Spinner.

"Dude I thought you were over that," said Marco sadly.

"Don't worry about it," said Jimmy as he walked up to the group hanging around Craig's locker, "he's probably your standard in the closet self loather."

"What does that mean?" asked Spinner. He kept shoes in his closet.

"It means that Marco's homosexuality bothers you because you're gay too," explained Craig.

"Shut up! I'm not gay!" defended Spinner.

"Dude you're so deep in the closet you're finding Christmas presents," burned Marco.

"Oooh!! Burn!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Dude...you only know so much about closets because..you're gay and like clothes!" said Spinner as he attempted to burn Marco back.

"Wow, that was super lame Spin," said Craig.

"He's right Spin. You suck at burns," concured Jimmy.

"So Craig, what's with the q-tipping?" asked Spinner. Spinner hated talking about his lameness.

"Well all the girls have been getting sick lately. And I don't want to catch whatever it is. So I've been being extra careful. I even bought one of those bubble things to walk home in," explained Craig.

"Umm Craig?" asked Terri shyly.

"Yeah Ter?" responded the Crag-man.

"It isn't really something you can catch. It's not like air born or anything."

"So it's AIDS?" asked Marco.

"No...it's...well..."

A

Emma sighed as she sat in her basement room. Her best-ex-best friend Manny Santos was in the bathroom.

"Hey Em, how long will this take?" shouted Manny.

"The box says 2 minutes," responded Emma with a shout of her own.

"I can't believe this could be happening to me again. You would think that I would have learned my lesson," reasoned Manny.

"Same here," said Emma, "I mean...my mom did it and it sort of ruined her life."

"Em you couldn't ruin anyone's life."

" Aww thanks Man-"

"Except Sean's."

"Hey! That was uncalled for."

"I guess..."

"And you certainly ruined Craig's and Ashley's. Plus that babies."

"Fuck off Em."

"It's been two minutes."

"Omg...omg...O...M...G!!!"

"OMG Manny you're..."

"You two Em!"

A

End Chapter 1: Video Killed the Radio Star

So how did you like it? Oh yeah. I hex of forget to put all this stuff at the top. Meh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. But I do own my own Canadian military. Not that it's anything to gloat about. Or...abut. Haha! That was at Canada's expense!

Please R&R!


	2. It Spreads: Like A Virgin

If Tubby Terri McMotherfucking McGregor was one thing besides fat as hell, it would be gullible.

"Don't worry Terr, a little drink will only help you loosen up. You'll have like, three times as much fun," her best friend Paige had told her. And she believed her. It was only afterword that Paige had meant a few sips. Not the entire bottle.

"Oh Terri, you're so beautiful and if you'll forgive me, I'll love you like no man ever has before, or will after me. I'll love every inch of your large beautiful body," her ex-boyfriend Rick had told her. But he had lied to her too. Unless by love her, he meant beat her into a coma. Because if that was love to Rick then he certainly had loved her thoroughly, and on several occasions.

But Terri didn't know what to do about this. She had joined the trend. And it wasn't fair because no one would even notice!! Terri was super-pissed at Toby and JT!!!

"Look Terri, I know you may not be comfortable doing this but you need to understand, Toby and I need this to cement our friendship. It's been a really rough year for us. And for you too. And this could help all of us relax," reasoned JT.

"But JT...I don't think I'm ready for this," she whined.

"Look Terri, you need to learn to trust again. You've been closed off for so long..."explained Toby-Joby Doo.

"I just got back last week!!" shrieked Tubby

"Please Terr, we all need this," said Tobid.

"But why me?"

"Well, older girls are always a good choice. And Toby has always sort of liked you," said JT.

"But Toby has a girlfriend! And what about Manny, JT?" interrogated Teleterri.

"Well, I thought she would want a more experienced man," pouted J-Tiggy.

"But why me?"

"Uhh...everyone one else is either way out of our league or has already said no," sighed Fat Toby.

"So I'm a last resort??" screamed Terri.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, we didn't ask Liberty," said JTot with a smilish type smirk thing.

"Well alright, but only because it's so important to you guys," surrendered Terrible Terri.

And now she was stuck like this!!! ::Oh I can't believe those two!! When I get my hands on them I'm gonna strangle them dead!! They'll rue the day the ever crossed paths with TERRI McGregor! I'm gonna smash them! And ground them like they were ground beef! Then I'm gonna fry 'em up and put ketchup, pickles, tomatoes, some mayonaise, mustard, and two sesame seed buns! Maybe some secret special sauce too. Then she'd get fries on the side. And an extra-giant diet coke. And a big ol' hunk of pie from the Dot. No...an entire pie from the Dot! And a small garden salad. I'm on a diet after all. Well now that the plan is established...::Thought Terri as she headed to the Dot for a large burger and an even larger pie.

A

Craig sighed as he rubbed Manny on the back as she cried in his arms. He had ruined everything. It was all his fault. It was always all his fault.

A

Craig sighed as he looked over at Ashley. She was writing more angsty poetry. He felt awful. He gave her that angst. It was all his fault.

A

Craig sighed. It was always his fault.

A

Spinner sighed. It as all his fault. He had ruined everything. He had held perfection in his hands, but he had crushed it. He ruined it. It shattered like it was made of the finest, most fragile glass. He wiped the tears away from his eyes. He picked the ruined hot dog up off of the ground and made his way back to the counter of the Dot to get a new one.


	3. It Continues: Safety Dance

Manny felt awful. This trend was really stupid. And worst of all she had done it earlier and no one had thought it was really cool then! But now that Paige and Ashley did it was clearly very cool. Ellie and Liberty were even doing it! They never did anything cool...or interesting. Man did Manny hate Liberty. It was one thing to do well in school and be an overachiever. It was another thing to but into Manny's business. ::I hope it eats her from the inside.:: The bell rang. English class was finally over. ::It certainly took long enough.:: They had been studying poetry. Which Manny hated because it reminded her of Ashley. ::Stupid Ashley and her stupid poems about nothing!! How could Craig stand it? But I guess he's a romantic so he figured she must be deep or something. Why can't he see that I'm deep or something. Boys suck. Or at least Craig does.:: Manny smiled as she thought of her new man. ::I shouldn't get too attached. This doesn't mean anything. It can't mean anything because he's...::

"Hey Marco!" shouted Spinner from down the hall.

"Hey Spin man, what's up?" asked Marco.

"There's a hot dog eating contest this weekend!! You wanna come?"

"Uhh...no thank you man," said Marco as he blushed picturing Spinner inhailing all those wieners.

"But duuude, I went to your band thing," whined Spinn-style.

"Dude Spinner, FYI you're our drummer," reminded Mario.

"Whatever dude, let's get to the caf before Spinner eats all the good food."

"You are Spinner!!" yelled Super Luigi.

So all the guys were sitting around the table. Jimmy carefully cut his lobster up while Spinner gorged himself on hot dogs. Craig ate a meat loaf sandwich while Marco munches on ravioli. Suddenly Terri pranced (bounced/jiggled) her way to the table. She sat down between Craig and Marco and smiled radiantly. The boys felt the bench sag. It's not that the guys didn't like Terri. Something was just off about her today...mainly her clothes. Terri sat next to them in a skimpy red spandexxx dress.

"Hey guys!" squealed Tug Boat Terri.

"Uh...hey Terr," said Jimmy as he bogarted his lobster meal away from her. The other guys quickly followed suit. Terri frowned a bit. But then she looked out the window and started giggling.

"Look a rainbow!" she exclaimed.

"Why don't you go sit on it and make it rain skittles," said Spinner between hot dogs.

"What?" asked Terri.

"Nothing, Terri," said Jimmy, "that wouldn't work because if she jumped in the air she'd get stuck."

"Hmm?" said Terri as she glanced in Jimmy's direction. To cover his tracks, Jimmy gave her a lobster claw.

"She wouldn't even make it through the doors to get outside," said Craig.

"And she'd have a hard time running away from all those kids chanting 'Kool Aid' at her," burned Marco.

"And everyone knows that when she hauls ass, it takes two trips," mocked Craig, "She'd never make it in time.

"In time for what?" asked Terri as she finished the lobster claw. The boys were saved from a response though because Mr. Simpson walked up.

"I'm sorry to bother you boys but, you can't park your SUV there," informed Mr. S.

"Uh that's not an SUV, it's Terri Mr. Simpson," declared Jim-slice.

"Oh, wow, yeah it is. HEY MR. RADITCH, IT'S NOT AN SUV, IT'S JUST TERRI MCGREGOR! YOU KNOW TUBBY MCMOTHERFUCKING TUG BOAT TERRI!!! SHE'S JUST FAT AND WEARING A SPANDEXXX DRESS!! OH MAN IT'S DISGUSTING YOU CAN SEE EVERYTHING!! EVERY FUCKING POUND!!" yelled Mr. Sampson across the cafeteria. The guys just got up and left their food. Terri would need it.

Manny kissed her new boy passionately on the roof of the school. There was apparently a secret ladder that no one used and all the administrators had forgotten about. It was the perfect place for secret make outs. And even more better for telling secret secrets.

"Umm...Marco, there's something I need to tell you..." whispered Manny.


	4. It Does: Walk This Way

To My Reviewers: I 3 Everyone who has laughed. I mean...this is a serious story glance glancecough cough So ummm...anyway...more reviews = more story?

"Oh no! You're not gay are you Manny?" demanded Marco. This was always happening to him! First he turned gay once he realized how boring Ellie was, now Manny was turning gay! Did that mean HE was boring?

"Eww, that's so gross Marco! Besides there's no such thing as gay. That's just something you say to get away from a relationship. That's what I told Sully. Then all I had to do was make out with Emma in front of him, but it's okay because we're best friends, and he left me alone. He was saying something about low standards, but you know whatev. Anyway no, I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant. And I'm keeping this one because you're a sexy Italian boy and we're going to have a super-sexy Latin-type baby. And this works out so well because we both have sexy Latin 'M' names so our beautiful love child can too. And this works out for you too because now you can show your parents our baby and they won't question your sexuality anymore. Everyone knows that gays can't reproduce. But you're going to have to find a way to support this baby. Because I'm doing all the real work because I have to get fat for it and give up perky breasts for ever to feed it. SO YOU'D BEST MAKE SOME MONEY, PUNTO!!" explained Manuela.

"Oh Manny I love you so much more than I've ever loved Dylan or Ellie. I'm not pretending with you. You really understand what it's like to be this sexy. I mean...Craig sort of got it. But...you just get it more. So...for you...I'll get a job. I wonder if the Olive Garden is hiring," said Mercutio.

"¿Qué es el Jardin de aceitunas?" asked Mandy.

"It's a restaurant. You've never been there? It's like dining inside a delightful Italian stereotype," replied Mordo.

"Oh, hemos comido solamente en Chili's, and sometimes Chevy's. And Taco Bell tambien," replied Man-handy.

"We'll be sure to take our beautiful sex baby there, mi amor," whispered Frodo.

"Oh Marco, how did I ever live without your love?" asked Majandandy.

"Que? What did you say?" asked a very confused Dark Lord Sauron.

"I mean, ¿cómo viví siempre sin su amor?" whispered Madoody.

A

"Oh guys this sucks!" yelled Marcosis.

"I know! How could the hot dog stand be shut down because of health code violations?!!" shrieked a very angry and hot dog-less Spinner.

"Dude Spin calm down. I need to get money for my baby mama. But the Olive Garden won't hire me because of my stupid hat! Plus they said I look Mexican. And short!" ranted Marclar.

"Yeah about that, how you be so short?" asked the Craigmeister.

"Hey! Don't be hatin'!"exclaimed Martini.

"Now Marco you know I have no taste for haterade. Besides, we all know I'm the numbah one stunnah!" boasted Freddy Craigger.

"What we need is a way to make some money... and fast," said Skinner.

"Hey guys check this out!" squealed Jim the Blacker, "There's going to be some sort of talent competition here at the mall! We should enter for sure!"

"What a great idea! How about we start a boy band!" thought Simon.

"Dude, we already have a band," said Marky.

"Yeah, but our singer sucks," stated Jambox.

"Hey!" shouted Cragly.

"I know! Let's ask Clay Aiken to sing for us!" announced Spooner.

"Hey, for once Spinner had a good idea," said an amazed Marlo.

"But where are we gonna find Clay Aiken?" wondered Cronos.

"Jimmy's rich. He could buy us one," said Spooner the Motherforker.

"Why would I do that when he's right over there?" questioned Jim-tumor. And to the guys surprise Clay Aiken was purchasing a tasty smoothy from the food court. The guys all smiled as Clay approached them.

"Craig, I know you were abused. But it's okay. It's not your fault. You were only the victim of your fathers anger. The only thing you are responsable for is recovering and making sure that you don't follow the same path. And to help you on that path, here's twenty dollars AMERICA STYLE!" said Clayton boldly.

"What? how would you know that? And thanks man,"said Craters.

"How do I know? Well it's sort of like Gaydar. Marco I know you are gay," said Concord.

"Nope. Not anymore. I got a girl pregnant so I must be straight. But if you're looking for someone you should try Spinner," said Marco proudly.

"Who did you empregnate?" asked Jimmy.

"Manny Santos," replied Marco.

"Who hasn't?" asked Craig.

"Are you calling her a whore?" demanded Marco.

"If the shoe fits..."said Crog.

"You wanna take this outside?"challenged Marco.

"You wanna take off that hat?" asked Clay nicely.

"Wait, did you call me gay?" asked Spinner.

"I might have," said Marco.

"Dude, why would you think that I was gay?" asked Spinny.

"You're obsession with hot dogs, spray cheese, whipped cream, cucumbers, satin shirts, hair gel, and fuzzy pink handcuffs. Plus you always kiss me!" revealed Marco.

"That's because we're good friend!" defended Spinndo.

"He's right Marco. Good friends make out all the time," said Clay.

"Anyway Clay, we were wondering if you'd sing for our band Downtown Sasquatch at the talent show tomorrow?" asked Jimbone politely.

"Of course guys. I'm all about supporting your baby mamas," replied Clay.

"But only Marco's got a baby mama. Er...a baby," said Claig.

"As far as you know..."said Clay.

"Huh? Day?" asked Spinner with his mouth full of hot dogs.

"I know something you don't know!"squealed Clay.


	5. It Means: Pour Some Sugar On Me

And this is Chapter 5!!!!

"Bad news Toby," said a disgruntled JT, "the other guys have convinced Clay Aiken to join their band. What are we gonna do? We're no match for the Downtown Sasquatch featuring Clay Aiken!"

"Oh no!" cried Toby.

"Dude...you really are no help at all," remarked J ta tha Tizzle.

"Oh no!" cried Toe to the bizzloby.

"I've got it! Let's convince Huckleberry Hound to join our rap duo! Then we'll have a rap trio!" shouted Jizzle.

"Then we'll be a rap crew! I mean...OH NO!" cried Lobby.

"We should get a girl to join too. Because...yeah," said LODMTPO(Ladies Occasionaly Don't Mind The Presence Of) Cool JT.

"Let's ask Paige! Because she's hot if you look at her from a certain angle. And she hangs out with Jimmy and Hazel so it's like she's black!" shouted an excited Toblikilikilikiliki.

A

"Alright guys if we want to win then we'll need to sex up your image. You've got to look metro," explained Clay.

"You mean we have to wear silly hats like Marco?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh god no!" said Clay, "you just have to look sexy. You need to appeal to both gay men and teenage girls. Turns out they like the same things," said Clay as he picked out garish see through shirts for all the boys.

"Jimmy will be the bad boy because he's black, Marco will be the sexy Latin one," said Clay as he handed them their outfits.

"But I'm Italian," objected Martino.

"And no one holds it against you. Craig you'll be the cute one, Spinner you'll be the fat one, and I'll be the hearthrob lead singer," said Cloyster with a smile.

"You do realize that we play instruments, don't you?" asked Craigger.

"Doesn't matter. You still need to work on your stage presence. You've got to walk before you can run. And it works out because Hot Dog Spinner is stuck behind that drum set so he won't ruin our image,"

"Oh good point," said HOT DAMN DOG Spinner.

"Now, you just have to learn this song I wrote just in case some Canadian high school students asked me to perform with them in their high school talent show to win the $5,000 prize to help support their baby mamas," said Cap'n Claiken.

"It's called 'Love Buffet'," said a slightly disgusted Cra the Ultimate Warrior.

"Just learn it bitches," ordered Cap'n Crunch.

A

"Hey thanks for coming out to the first ever convenient talent competition put on by Degrassi Community School to help all you irresponsible males take care of your baby mamas!! Our first performance is by a group calling themselves 'The Mounties' so give a big hand to Big Toe Bee, J to the izzle bizzle for shizzle grizzle dizzle tizzle Tizzee, Huckleberry Hizzound, Dizzudley Dizzoo Rizzight, and Paige performing their super hit "I'ma Mount Yo Mama!" squealed the announcizzler.

"Yo yo yo hey!" rapped J to the izzle bizzle mizzle pizzle...."I saw you walkin,

uh uh, I saw you talkin!"

"Talkin to yo girl!

Talkin to yo homies!

You be lookin at me but bitch you don't know me!" continued Toe Bee.

"You be talkin to you friends!

Talkin to yo 'rents!

But what you don't know is I done mounted 'em!" jammed Dudders.

"I mounted you girl like she be mount everest,

I mounted you best friend,

but the last one bes the best" rapped Fuckleberry.

"Beeyatch ima mount yo mama,

I wizzanted to since i saw her

I'ma do it cause i wanna

How'd a ho like you get such a hot mama?" sang/rapped Pizzile the girly Gizzle with the gay brizzle.

A

"Oh no! They're really good," whined Spinner.

"He's right Claiken," said a rather worrried Cryagg, "I don't wanna get SERVED!"

"What! No one mentioned the possibility of getting a serving! You guys, I don't think I can do this," said Marco like a whiny fag boy.

"No one's going to get served if we do this right. Just stick with me. I never lose," boasted Claikenbot 400.

"What? You lost to Rueben!" shouted Crigger.

"Uh..yeah about that..." murmered Clikin.

"Oh man...I know I can't do this now," sighed Marco, "I'm sorry Manny."

"¿Para qué?" asked a sweet voice from behind him. Marco turned to see his beautiful Manuela standing there. She smiled and kissed him softly before he pulled away.

"Manny, what are you doing here?" asked Markodo.

"Vine mirarle realizarse. Más los mounties sea tremendo. Usted va a ser maravilloso. ¿Y usted sabe por qué? Porque creo en usted. Creo en nuestro amor. Creo en nuestro bebé."

"Oh Man-handy I love you. Will you marry me?" axed I voted for Kodos from one knee. In his hand was a plain black box with a glittering diamond ring inside.

"¿Pero de dónde usted consiguió el dinero para esto?" questioned Manny in a daze.

"I sold one of Craig's livers," explained Homer.

"Pero Craig tiene solamente un hígado," whispered Marge.

"I don't care. I only have one you. And we only have one baby. Will you please marry me?" asked Bart again.

"Sí, por supuesto le casaré. Usted hace me la sensación hermosa y española. Después de que el bebé sea nato y graduamos, movámosnos a España. España hermosa, hermosa. Le estoy casando porque usted no piensa en mí como lo hizo una cierta cogida fácil como Craig, o Sully lo hizo, o como el JT lo hizo... o como cada otro individuo tiene siempre. Sé que usted me ama verdad porque somos ambos extremadamente atractivos y bilingües. No amaría nada más que ser su esposa Marco," eclaimed Maggy as she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck.

"Look Manny, I've got to go perform," said Marco as he broke their embrace.

"Sí, entiendo. Golpéelos absolutamente, mi amante atractivo," said Manjy with a smile. Marco returned the smile and gave her the ring box and ran out onto the stage with his boys.

A

"Alright now ladies and gents and gents who are all femmy like ladies, put your hands together for Downtown Sasquatch featuring Claiken!! They'll be singing their new classic, 'Love Buffet'!"

"Girl, I don't want no single servings to your love,

I want it all and you know I can never get enough.

Tubby Tug Boat Terri could eat every edible morsel,

Cuz food ain't as boundless as my heart.

Your love is like a fine cuisine,

I've ordered every meal from the menu of your fa-a-ace

But it's still not enough for my appetite, girl.

My stomach is bottomeless if your serving up your love.

I'll take to the salad bar cuz that's all I you can eat,

And I don't know how many times I gotta say

I can never fill up on your love.

Your love is like a fine cuisine,

I've ordered every meal from the menu of your fa-a-ace

But it's still not enough for my appetite, girl.

So if your hungry too,

And if you're Terri I know you are,

Then you can come and binge on my love,

My heart girl, is a buffet for you." sang Claiken sweetly. Terri cried into her five pies. She was mentioned twice. She forgot all about JT and Toby's transgressions because Clay took her to a better place. A place where pies were love, instead of bloody abuse induced comas. Terri was happy once again. Pie had never tasted so sweet.


	6. It Goes: Chicken or Fish?

"Shiit, them bitches had some pretty tight shit, mayn," said a rather impressed Jay to a rather fearful Toby.

"Don't be bringin that shit up in this! Whose side is you on?" demanded an infuriated Toby.

"I'm just trying to protect my _main mayn_ from gittin served is all. We coo?" inquired Jizzay.

"Ain't none of us gettin served," assured J Tambo.

"How you know?" asked Huckleberry Finn.

"Cuz that bitch Claiken done came in second before and you know what they say, 'once a losah, always a losah!" pointed out Operation Dumbo Drop.

"Good point mayn," said Jay. Jay's girlfriend Hazel came and wrapped her arms around Jay's lean torso. She lovingly fondled his love handles lovingly.

A

"So, Mr. Simon Cowell...what do you think of the performances so far?" asked the lame announcer.

"Would you like me to start with the Mounties or the Sasquatch? You Canadians certainly have no talent when it comes to names. I mean honestly, Quebec?" replied the English Bastard.

"Uhh...start with the Mounties I guess," said Dr. Lame.

"Well, I don't suppose I need to even mention the deplorable content of the song. The lyrics were tacky and ridiculous. The performers all lacked experience and most assuredly talent. Though that blue hound did seem promising...but all in all, it was awful. The song didn't suit any of the people singing it. And they all picked stage names sillier than one of Marco's hats. So I would have to say, that it's a downgrade," insulted Alvin.

"Well...alright then. How about the Downtown Sasquatch featuring Clay Aiken?" asked Dr. Strange.

"Well...the lyrics lacked subtlety but I rather enjoyed the song. Clay actually has some semblance of talent but I honestly cannot speak for the rest of the band. They seemed to sort of fumble around on stage holding instruments with no clear idea of what to do, (Joey was right??) And yes Joey was right. None of them had any stage presence and they all seemed to be playing into a stereotype. But this band was definitely sexier than the last one. Two stars for effort," growled Theodore.

"Well alright then," said Dr. Doom. Suddenly Liberty ran on stage and handed the villain a slip of paper, "it looks like we have a late entry!! Everyone put your hands together for Hell Hath No Fury featuring Ruben Studdard and Sully on the tambourine!!!1!!!"

"Umm...hi," said Ashley shyly, "My name is Ashley and I was recently hurt by a boy. But who cares about that now because I have a new love...well...like. And I'd just like to say that once you go black you never go back."

"Mmm, yeah," Ashbox started to sing while Ruben just repeated whatever she said.

And Sully jammed on his tambourine.

"You ripped me up like daisy petals,

So i had to turn to metal

Can't believe you're trying to meddle

Oh no do you hear that i think its the tea kettle!

But don't worry baby I've got someone new

Someone who ain't a cheater like you

Now I'm gonna rip YOUR heart out, foo

And sell it to buy myself some new shoes

'cause I love you black cheetah

and I really need ya

I also really liked 'Frieda'

Also to Craig, "see ya!"

The blood fills my eyes

I see through your disguise

You sure aren't wise

Now go make me some fries'cause you're a liar, woah

I hope you enjoyed the show

'cause I ain't your ho

Oh hell no

And I have fallen in love

Floating on the wings of a dove

And when push comes to shove

He will make me feel like I'm above

I'ma rip out your heart (or liver)

Sell it on the black mart

In a shopping cart

Tell Spinner not to fart!

'cause you're a liar, woah

I hope you enjoyed the show

'cause I ain't your ho

Oh hell no I hope you choke

This ain't a joke

Tell all these folk

While I take a soak

You're a liar, woah

You're a liar, woah

You're a liar, woah

Hope you enjoy the show

Hope you know I ain't your ho

You're a liar, woah

Liar, woah

Liiiar...like woah!

Iloveyouchris!!!" finished Jukebox grandly.

A

"Oh shit, I think we just got served," was all Claikentron could say.

"Fuck, we should have asked Ruben," was all Craigenquad could say.

A

"Fuck, we should have asked Ruben," was all Dudley Do Right could say.

A

"I think there's no question about it. But just in case there is, let's ask Simon!" shouted the announcedor.

"Well...the singing could have been better but Ruben was a good distraction. Sully totally rocked on the tambourine and the lyrics were surprisingly deep. I think we have our winner!" judged Chipmunk.

"Well you heard him folks!! Looks like Hell Hath No Fury featuring Ruben Studdard and Sully wins the baby mama support fund!!" announced the announcer.

A

"Damnit, next time we ask Ruben. Fuck Claiken," shouted Kid Jim.

"I just don't get it. We beat them before when Craig was singing off key. You'd think we'd win for sure now that we have a real talent on the mic," pondered Spindy.

"I think it was Sully and his tambourine that put them up," added Margay.

"Maybe they didn't have a dumb Italian fag with silly hats dragging them down," roared Craigen Auto Parts.

This was an unfortunate turn of events for sure! The dream team was split up! Clay Aiken was useless! And Marco's baby mama is broke again. Hopefully another convenient money making scheme reveals itself before it's too late!! And what exactly do the girls need that money for? Are the boys going to find out about the mysterious sickness all the girls seem to have? Is Ashley going to write more pseudo-depressed crap? Will Ruben stick around? Will there be anymore annoying questions?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF....**_THE TREND!!!_**


	7. It Smells: Uptown Girl

"Jesus Christ Anne he's been wearing dresses!"

"Umm...honey, Liberty is a girl," stated Anne Vanliberty'slastname.

"If he's a girl then where are his boobs?" inquired George Vanmarriedtoanne.

"She has boobs!" shouted la madre.

"Honey he's just a fat boy, not a girl!" exclaimed El Padrador.

"George, I've been telling you for FIFTEEN YEARS, we had a girl. Her name is Liberty!!!!!" explained the Matador.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT LARRY!! You've given me no evidence to prove that he's a girl," pouted El Grapadora.

Liberty was sitting in her room with the door cracked open an inch so she could hear her parents fight. They were fighting about here. But Liberty knew the fighting would end soon. They'd find out the truth in a few months...

A

Craig was sad. All his womens seemed to be moving on. He just didn't know what to do. He was the Degrassi stud but suddenly things weren't going his way. Everyone seemed to be pairing off. He had just lost the talent show to his ex-girlfriend and Sully. He had to find a way to get his womens back. Did they forget that his past was so very tragic? He was an orphan for crying out loud! There was only one way to get some nookie, become an even more alone orphan. Joey would have to go...

A

Marco was distraught. Not even a silly hat shopping spree could cure him of his woes. Manny seemed to accept the fact that he hadn't won the competition. Everyone knows Ruben Sully beats Claiken every time. But Mangy still expected him to provide for her and their bastard child. Marco didn't know what to do. So he decided to have Terri McChickenNuggets consult The Oracle.

"Hey Terri McHamburgerGrease, consult the oracle," ordered Senor Previously a Fag.

"Marco you know I can't just consult the oracle to deal with all your stupid problems. It's full of dark magic. And take off that silly hat!" responded Fatty McAteAllTheFood.

"I thought you might say that..." said Faggy McSexedupManny. Faggy reached into his man purse and took out a months worth of Big Macs. Terri's eyes went wide. But she only oracled for pie. Just as she thought that Marfag pulled out two dozen apple pies and six peach cobblers. Tubby glared some more. Faggo begrudgingly took off his silly hat. Tubby smiled and accepted Gayboy's offering.

"So Marco, what did you want to know?" asked Tubby with a mouth full of hamburgers and pie.

Marco smiled and said, "I just wanted to know..."

A

Emma cringed. She was a vegetarian. But she had to do this. To show him that she cared. Emma took a deep breath and picked up the hot dog wrapped in bologna topped with whipped cream. She'd do anything for Spinner Mason.

A

::Stupid Trend:: thought Ellie as she watched all the new couples walk down the halls hand in hand. She of course was one of those stupid couples. But she figured she won the hot boyfriend contest. Her guy pal was none other than Dylan Michsjoklshoeiursndksahrj. Sure he was gay...but so was Marco and they had a fulfilling relationship. Ellie was especially talented at lying to herself. But Dylan seemed to like her. He had made her a woman after all. But then again...he'd done the same thing to Marco. Well almost the same thing...anywho...Dylan was the school whore.


End file.
